


Believe

by babyduckie484



Category: Burn Notice, Reno: 911!
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT was a prompt for Believe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Sam is with Clem at a concert. Why he let her talk him in to this one he’ll never know. Hell he remembers when this artist first came out. He smiles as he looks at her hearing the chords as he knows that this is the song. The one that he has to do this to.  
  


_Do you believe in life after love_   
_I can feel something inside me say_   
_I really don't think you're strong enough,_   
_Now_

  
“Marry me Clem become my wife.” There is no question no doubt just a request.


End file.
